Shower arms are available that allow limited adjustment of the position of the shower head and the direction of spray. Typically, the shower head is pivotally connected to the shower pipe, which allows the user to pivot the shower head to somewhat control the direction of the shower spray, but does not allow the user to change the overall position of the shower head.